Portable computing devices are becoming increasingly popular. Apps for portable computing devices can be used to provide an interface to control numerous functions or devices. Portable computing devices may be implemented to provide home automation, security and/or entertainment (i.e., a Sonos music system). Some of these functions or devices are currently controlled using proprietary keypads or touchscreens that are expensive and inconvenient for users. With the release of portable computing devices like the iPad or Android-based tablets, there is the potential to replace all hardware touchscreens that were being used in the home automation, automotive, marine, multi-room music and security industries.
Many portable computing devices lack an in-wall solution. By being portable, portable computing devices can be misplaced, and rely on battery power. When portable computing devices are integral to controlling functions and devices around the home, business, boat and/or automobile, portable computing devices need to be charged and readily available for use by multiple members of a household. Mounting a portable computing device may solve some of the problems but few options exist. If a portable computing device is mounted as a centerpiece in a home, the portable computing device should be accompanied by a mounting option with a sleek design and easy, flexible installation for in-wall control.
It would be desirable to implement a dock for securing an electronic device.